Había Plumas en la Cama
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Kardia sabía que con su muerte, aparte de Sasha, habría una persona más que le lloraría. Mezcla de "Kardia Gaiden" y "Post Lost Canvas Chap. 113" ¡Kardia/Calvera! ¡Reviews Please!


¡Ñyau! :3

Y ya vengo otra vez con otra cosita que me salió. Ya tenía tiempo con ganas. Pero... Em, creo que nunca pude escribir cómo quería, y simplemente después ya no tuve tiempo.

En fin, la idea es algo rara, la verdad. Me surgió, me parece, después de leer el Gaiden de Kardia. Pero creo que no tiene mucho qué ver.

Al contrario, si quieren un escenario, está más bien ubicado en el Arco de Bluegard. En los últimos momentos de Kardia. Claro después de ayudar a Unity. Creo que ése sería el momento para el incio del fic. (Perdón si fue Spoiler para alguien)

Y pues, creo eso sería todo. Espero lo lleguen a disfrutar.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen. Todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Yo sólo los tomo por amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Oh, y por si las dudas, Calvera aparece en Gaiden. Gracias.

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Había Plumas en la Cama~<strong>

Su pecho ardía como el infierno mismo, eso sentía, y ni siquiera el agua a su alrededor podía apaciguar el calor que lo quemaba por dentro. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa desafiante, de cara a lo que sería su inminente final. Así quería recibir a las Parcas, con una sonrisa que denotara su conformidad con la vida, sin demostrarles miedo.

Los grandes bloques que constituían el Templo de Poseidón iban cayendo uno a uno. Los miró fijamente, ¿cómo moriría, aplastado o ahogado?

Se rió, pensándolo bien daba igual a final de cuentas, cualquiera de los dos sería patético para él, porque no moriría como un Santo Dorado, sino como un simple humano. En una condición cualquiera. Por un momento pensó que morir a manos de Radamanthys hubiera sido el mejor final, porque de los dos, él había sido el más fuerte.

Después de unos minutos su sonrisa se borró, al imaginarse lo que ocurriría cuando la noticia de su muerte y la de Dégel se esparcieran. La mocosa… Sasha, lloraría. Una punzada se clavó en su corazón. En tantos años, ambos habían establecido una relación fraternal. Escapándose del Santuario de vez en cuando, divirtiéndose cada vez que podían.

En serio le dolería que llorara por su culpa.

–Kardia…– escuchó.

Por supuesto, había alguien más que lloraría por él. A pesar de que ésa persona fuera fuerte.

–Calvera…– pronunció.

A su cansada mente llegó el fragmento de un recuerdo, el último día que la había visto. Antes de que la Guerra con el Meikai se desatase a tal magnitud. Cuando Grecia aún vivía relativos días de paz.

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Ambos estaban en una habitación. Ella se vestía algo presurosa, con cierta vergüenza y torpeza en sus movimientos; mientras que él se mantenía en la cama, con el torso desnudo, cruzado de brazos.

–Y… Y cuida mucho a Sasha-chan, no vayas a dejar que nada malo le pase–

–Ya me lo dijiste–

–No importa, te lo tengo que repetir… eres tan idiota que lo puedes olvidar–

–No soy idiota– replicó, frunciendo el ceño infantilmente –¿Algo más?–

–Ta-También… que… t-te cuides– murmuró.

–¿Eh, qué dijiste?– sonrió divertido –No te escuché–

–¡Dije que no te vayas a morir!– gritó, con el rostro sonrojado, señalándolo acusadoramente –¡Si lo haces yo misma te buscaré y te mataré de nuevo!–

Calvera lo miró con malos ojos, también algo llorosa. Apretó los labios con fuerza, dándose media vuelta, para azotar la puerta tras su espalda. Kardia suspiró cansado, la había hecho enojar, lo mejor sería contentarla antes de marcharse. Sus manos tocaron más allá de su mitad de la cama, percatándose de algo suave distinto a las mantas. Miró lo que había descubierto: plumas blancas casi perladas. Como las plumas de los ángeles de los que le contaban.

Ése día había sido su último encuentro…

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–Kardia…– le volvieron a llamar.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar, buscando. Los escombros seguían cayendo, dificultándole su ya cansada visión. Finalmente, a metros de él, vislumbró a una persona. Parecía un ángel.

–Calvera…–

Su cabello negro se había vuelto blanco, hecho de plumas. Su piel ligeramente rosada se había vuelto blanca, como la nieve misma. Escorpio agudizó la mirada. Ella lo miraba con tristeza, al borde del llanto.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él, quedándole frente. Lo miró por breves segundos, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas, abrazándolo con fuerza. Kardia se dejó abrazar, rodeándola con la poca fuerza que aún mantenía.

Las blancas pestañas de la Sacerdotisa se movieron, conforme entreabría los ojos. Una lágrima se le escapó. Sin ése hombre viviendo, el Quetzal ya no tenía por quién seguir en la Tierra.

Como una serpiente con alas, lo mordería y lo llevaría consigo a las estrellas del Universo. Para estar juntos, hasta que descendieran de nuevo.


End file.
